


Twenty years

by Xxfadingxflowerxx



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: 20 years, Bisexual Male Character, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Growing Old Together, Growing Up Together, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxfadingxflowerxx/pseuds/Xxfadingxflowerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most essential moments of Jacob Frye and Fredderick Abberline. </p><p>Over twenty years, snapshots of that relationship are revealed. Jacob and Freddy face squabbles and fights, hopes and missed opportunities, laughter and tears. And as the true meaning of these crucial moments are revealed, they must come to grips with the nature of love and life itself.</p><p>Starting the day Evie Frye left for India, to the day Jacob is lost to the Ripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:
> 
> Sister. She is his mirror, shining back at him with a world of possibilities. She is his witness, who sees him at his worst and best, but loves Jacob anyway. She is his partner in crime, his midnight companion, someone who knows when he’s smiling, even in the dark. She is his teacher, his defense attorney, his personal press agent, even his damn shrink. Some days, she's the reason Jacob wishes he were an only child.
> 
> But she can never leave him. 
> 
> He just got her back.  
> ___________________________________________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome and please enjoy.

_It’s so scary when everyone is going in so many different directions, but you do not know where you’re supposed to go, and when you don’t know what you’re supposed to be doing when everyone is gone._

What was Jacob Frye without his smartass, older sister? Ah, older siblings... the only people who will pick on you for their own entertainment and beat up anyone else who tries. They were always together, never separated for long periods of time, as they lived, worked and breathed together. Always together, ever since they were born. Jacob remembers the time when they were young. When time hadn't yet rubbed at them, polishing their differences and sharpening their opinions. Jacob is only thirty-seven minutes and thirteen seconds younger than Evie, but she always made sure he knew that he was her _little_ brother.

The two of them were like oil and water. His older sister also was forever stuck in surrogate mommy role. But Jacob had never needed, nor wanted a replacement mother. Fate had seen fit to remove their biological mother, so he figured that was the way it was supposed to be. He remembers when she had taken his hand in hers during their early days in their grandparents house, scared of the dark and the monsters underneath his bed. Jacob thinks on how otters sleep floating on their backs in water, holding hands exactly like this, so they don't drift apart in the night. Evie always made sure that they would never drift apart. She promised him that his older sister would look out for him, and Jacob believed every word she whispered so fondly. As long as they had each other, they would get through everything, defeat anything, even the scary monsters hiding in the dark.

_The last image I registered was Evie and my hand – linked, bound and unbreakable._

Then time passes, and things change dramatically when their father finally grows over his heartache and comes to collect them. If you are a twin, you watch yourself live two lives–yours and hers. In every set of twins, there is one angel, one devil. You might have guessed who Jacob turned out to be.

It’s constant comparison. It suddenly became very clear that Jacob was the second twin, in more ways than one. While Evie had potential, Jacob was disappointment. Evie was at the top of her class, and because of that, their father found more to love in her than in his younger twin. Jacob gifts were too complex to be understood, and therefore less desirable. He was never as good as his sister and he would never be as good as his father wanted him to be. She was his model child, his pride and joy. Jacob never came close to her in any way, no matter how much Jacob might have wanted it at first.

Their father slowly caused a drift between them, he was a toxic parent to Jacob. Comparing one sibling unfavorably with another to make the target child feel that he's not doing enough to gain parental affection. This motivates the child to do whatever the parent want in order to regain their favor. Well, that was the plan at first. For Jacob longed for it so badly, he craved it like he craved air. Unfortunately, none of it worked for him. Leaving him feeling bitter and jealous, often unfairly directed at his sister.

Evie hang on every word their father said, while by now, Jacob blew his advice to the winds. Memories continued to weigh him down until he finally found the strength to leave them in the past and had the courage walk away. Away from wanting his father’s approval and his sister’s familiar affection. He creates his own path, forges his own fighting style. Finally finding something he was so deliciously good at. He might not have his sister’s smarts but, he sure has his brawl.

At one point, he doesn’t feel the need to explain his actions to her anymore. He does not clarify, he doesn’t doubt, he never worries about the monsters in the dark. He stops telling her everything, not anymore, for her eyes start resembling father’s far too much to his liking.

Because they knew each other's thoughts, they even quarreled without speaking.

_It’s was better this way. A little lonelier but better._

Then, their father passes away.

His death leaves him both depleted and emboldened. That's what tragedy does to people. The sadness and wild freedom of it all impart a strange durability. Jacob felt weathered and detached, tucking his head against the winds and trudging forward into a new life.

This doesn’t improve their relationship.

Growing apart is the hardest thing to watch happen because you’re literally watching someone of importance in your life turn into a stranger. The process is painful and there’s usually nothing you can do but watch them slip through your fingers. It’s like a long winded goodbye.

We couldn’t haven known what splitting would mean. Their time together in London is limited. Time speeds past fast, scattering like shrapnel, and is quiet as cobwebs.

If Jacob were to cut her off, chances were, that Evie would hand him the scissors.

_He never wanted that._

She belittles him, ridicules him. Using father’s words against him as a deadly knife, twisting it at every chance she gets. Now she had not only taken up their mother’s surrogated role but, their father’s as well. Time flies by so fast, and if he could make this world spin a little slower, then he would, and they could grow a little closer.

Then, they finally do. And the world finally starts to spin a little bit _slower_ once again.

Sister. She is his mirror, shining back at him with a world of possibilities. She is his witness, who sees him at his worst and best, but loves Jacob anyway. She is his partner in crime, his midnight companion, someone who knows when he’s smiling, even in the dark. She is his teacher, his defense attorney, his personal press agent, even his damn shrink. Some days, she's the reason Jacob wishes he were an _only child._

But she can _never_ leave him.

He just got her back.

“Can we move this along?" Jacob’s bored voice stated. "I have places to be and blighters to beat up, you know how it goes." He rolled his eyes, but it was all bravado.

“You’re such a tit, Jacob,” She smiles knowingly, her bluest eyes sparkle with fondness, like they used to. Though, for both their sakes he pretends not to hear the little crack in her voice. You can kid the world, but not your sister. “What you are to do without me I cannot imagine.”

He doesn’t want to tell her that she’s right. That he hasn’t got a clue how to move forward from her. He wants to blame Henry, but he is not at fault and Jacob needs to let her go.

The train station was buzzing with passengers and goodbyes such as theirs. Evie’s train already whistling for her, already taking her away from Jacob.

“I'll see you then. And I'll write in the meantime," She says.

"Yes," Jacob says, his voice thick. "I'll write you, too."

It is saying these things that keeps them from falling apart. And maybe by imagining these futures we can make them real, and maybe not, but either way we must imagine them.

He gave her a quick, casual kiss on the cheek first. Then came the hug, he her hugs a little tighter, smells a little deeper, an attempt to commit the feel of her to his memory. Jacob want time to _stop_ , but he can’t and she knows he can’t. Jacob know that he has to let her go. So she clings on for a moment, and he murmurs “I guess I’ll see you when I see you”.

“I’ll miss you, Jacob." she says with those blue eyes of hers, as she walks away, creating a small woosh that smells sweet and familiar. It makes him sad because it's the smell she makes when she's leaving.

He watched her every move and when she left for her train, his eyes allowed her reluctantly to go.

She stops, turning back to face him, finally allowing herself to shed a tear, but waving at him with a beaming smile.

“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back!” She grins, one final attempt to tease him.

“Evieeee,” He complains, continuing their tradition one final time.

The train starts to slowly leave its station, taking her away from him. She keeps waving and Jacob cannot help but to run beside her.

“Race you to the end!” He laughs breathlessly, as his feet try and keep up with the departing train. His feet carry him as far as the station would let him. She laughs along with him, a sound of delight escaping her. He keeps running, until finally, there is no station left for him to run on as she is off to the far lands of India.

He keeps watching and it’s that feeling when people move away from him and they recede on the plain until their specks dispersing? - it’s the too-huge world vaulting us, and it’s good-bye. But we lean forward to the next crazy venture beneath the skies.

Goodbyes don’t have to be an ugly, grieving, horrifying process. They are a daily part of life. Every step you take you are saying goodbye to the ground, and bouncing back down. Goodbyes are unique, colorful and majestic, like the sun waving goodbye to the skyline. Sometimes, Goodbyes are the beautiful moments in our life. Beautiful, and underappreciated.

_Goodbye Evie Frye, my dearest sister. Until we meet again._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s a harsh reality check.

The empty dresser drawers and vacant closet space. The deserted chair still has her scent and he cannot help but trace it delicately with his finger, as if to get something, _anything_ of her returned to him. Fingerprints in the dust, this shell of their old home is empty around him but he still see their shadows moving. Now she’s gone and he’s forced to feel the creeks in the floor boards when the wind blows.

At the end of the day he find himself home, alone. Empty handed. Is the train even his home still? It seems far too empty without the company of his twin, a graveyard of sweet memories.

Jacob finds himself sitting on her beloved chair, body trembling, face buried in his hands. he can’t register everything that’s happened– the tragedy, the loss.

He doesn’t notice the halting footsteps coming close, the well-meaning knock and the favored hat being placed on the hallstand.

“Jacob?” Freddy had stopped in the doorway of the room and looked down at him. Jacob blinks and locks eyes with him quickly. He averts them just as fast, looking back down at his shaking hands.

“Freddy,” Jacob reacts automatically, erasing all the evidence of his sadness. “To what do I owe the pleasure? Miss me already?”

It’s a poorly-made joke and they both know it. It’s the only way Jacob knows how to make light of the situation; pretend it doesn’t scare him all the time as much as it does. Then Freddy gives him this look, and Jacob doesn’t know what to make of it. It’s tender and understanding and so goddamn honest. He rarely looks at him like this, but every time he does, Jacob feels something in his stomach akin to butterflies.

Freddy feels it too. The look vanishes and he clears his throat, averting his eyes.

“I figured you might want some company?” He says softly. As the man just looks at him and then nods, his body pauses, as if debating saying or doing something else, and then thinks better of it. He sways awkwardly and then finally settles to leans back on the wall.

Jacob’s brows knit together in response and he plays with that suggestion, repeating it back aloud. He shrugs yet again, but he’s smiling playfully.

“Ah, Freddy. You’re such a romantic.”


	2. Month four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy is not the typical handsome man. He is imperfect, permanently and inevitably flawed. No, he wasn't handsome for something as temporary as his looks. But for the way he thought, for his ability to make Jacob smile with his god-awful jokes and he was kind, far too kind, deep down to his soul. 
> 
> And to Jacob, he is beautiful.

“One word, and you’ll regret it.” Jacob whispers roughly. Grabbing the thug by the lapels and rushing him into the nearest alleyway. The man’s caught off guard, so he has no time to react. The second they’re deep enough in the alley, Jacob shoves him against the wall and then kicks him in the stomach before he can get back up again.

The other yelps and something within Jacob snaps. Heat races through his body, driving the sanity out of him, smacking him so hard his knuckles burn with the impact. The man stares at Jacob wide eyed, one side of his face bright with blush-blood, and Jacob stares back unwavering.

"Why have you been tailing Sergeant Abberline?” Jacob demands, jaw tensing and fists now curling around the other man’s collar.

“I haven’t sir, I promise-!”

“Don’t play games with me,” The brunette threatens, hissing the words rather than shouting them. Jacob’s face only inches away from his, making sure their little _conversation_ stays between the two of them. “Do not make me beat it out of you.”

“H-he stook his nose where it didn’t belong. Bound to get some enemies, sir.” Jacob hears him whimper painfully, while Jacob’s frown slides off his face and settled cold and hard in his stomach.

“Oh hell.” Jacob muttered, under his breath. The news about his friend having enemies, making him important enough for them to hunt him down, made a shiver run down his spine.

 _Dammit, Freddy._ Heat replaced the cold feeling in his stomach as quickly as it had frozen over and Jacob felt the anger bubble up through his chest as he watched the young thug in front of him.

Then, louder “Where can I find these enemies?” Growling lowly and tightening his grip on the man’s collar once again. “ _Tell me.”_

“I swear I do not know. A-a man with hooded face handed me a bag of money and gave me some orders. Please, I need to feed my family, I have three sons. I’ll do anything you ask, just don’t kill me.” The young man looked at him with such pleading eyes, Jacob couldn’t help but sigh. The fire burning within him gradually simmers down to embers and begrudgingly lets go of the guy’s shirt.

“Get outta here,” he told him, then paused. “Don’t let me catch you again, you won’t be so lucky next time. I promise you that.”

The young thug thanked him, not risking for Jacob to change his mind and hurried off to god knows where, leaving a very conflicted Jacob behind him, chest clenched, and panic flaring cold in his gut.

“Dammit, Freddy.” Jacob cursed with a muttered breathe. For being a person with quite a temper and being considered as a “loose cannon”, he never was one to lose his cool over his targets and their masters behind them. But he had lost it, he didn’t want to think about what might have happened and what could still very well happen to his friend if he wouldn’t interfere. This felt personal to Jacob, _too personal._ The thought of losing someone this close to him made his chest feel too tight to able to breathe properly.

That is his biggest fear: To lose something important, and not being able to find it, and he needs it. He needs that friendship so unbearably much. Their captivating acquaintanceship blossomed, gripping it between his hands so firm and tight, fearing it will slip through his fingers each time Jacob would screw up.

Being forever held hostage once the two of them had no one left to rely on but each other.

It was all so damn _fragile_ , that was the thing. Obvious, for sure, but for the most part we block - we refuse to think about how easily our lives could be torn asunder, because when we recognize it, we lose our minds.

It is fear like if someone lost his glasses and went to the glasses store and they told him that the world had run out of glasses and he would just have to do without.

He can’t do without Freddy. That just won’t do.

With that thought in mind, he runs as fast as his feet will carry him towards the police station.

*

Freddy is this sort comfort that Jacob cannot describe.

He stared at him.

When he’s around Freddy, time slows and the world stops. It stops and all that exists for Jacob is the consolation of his presence. There's nothing else. No noise, no other people, no thoughts or worries, no yesterday, no tomorrow. There is no panic rising in his chest unlike before. The World just stops and it is a beautiful place and there is only Freddy. Just Freddy, and Jacob marvels at it each time.

He watches Freddy carefully, lost in his own world with a frown on his face.

The older man had not yet spotted him, being bent over his city’s map and plans in deepest concentration while Jacob had settled himself on the edge of his window.

Freddy is not the typical handsome man. He is imperfect, permanently and inevitably flawed. No, he wasn't handsome for something as temporary as his looks. But for the way he thought, for his ability to make Jacob smile with his god-awful jokes and he was kind, _far too kind_ , deep down to his soul.

And to Jacob, he is _beautiful_.

He had not missed a single one of his gestures, not one of the indications of the man’s character, the way his cheeks drop when the other is mad or upset, the way he drags his feet when he’s tired. Unadorned and honest, vulnerable yet invincible. He had that simple but rare ability to retain his own warmth, he gathered it all round him . Giving Jacob a bliss that he’s only felt before in the purity of his childhood.

And he was safe.

“Been having fun without me, Freddy?”

The sound of Jacob’s voice made the other man crack a smile, amusement clearly evident on his features even as he kept his eyes locked on his desk.

Jacob appreciated each of those smiles, being presented with them more and more as their time spend together passes. Freddy’s smile is infectious and Jacob catches it like the flu. Making it impossible not to give him a generous smirk in return.

 _“Freddy,”_ Jacob pronounces in a whiney voice, his own smile still playing at his lips. No matter how concerned or worried Jacob might be for this man, he concealed it with his charms and star quality charisma. “You’re so troublesome sometimes.” He continues, his eyes searching the older man’s as Freddy finally peeks up entertained from his desk, freeing a pout from Jacob’s lips.

“Honestly,” Abberline said, voice lighthearted and good-natured. “I believe you should be the last person lecturing me about being troublesome, Mr. Frye.”

Jacob felt his face flush. “Well–” He tried to cut in but the taller man waved a hand at him, silencing his objections.

Unallowed to speak, Jacob smiled sheepishly instead as Freddy met his eyes, the faintest of smiles playing on the corner of his own mouth.

A warm gust of wind washed over Jacob and he needs to remind himself to snap out of whatever he’s feeling at the moment.

“Stop harassing my feelings. They have feelings too!” He jests, while approaching him. Frederick watches him with piercing eyes with each step he takes. A lesser man would have been taken back, but Jacob has never been _a lesser_ man. Instead, he gives his Freddy a playful wink as he settles on top of the Sergeant’s desk, paying no mind to the annoyed scoff he receives.

“Then tell me why I had to scare off some thug who had been tailing you for at least 3 blocks? Quite troublesome if you ask me.” He tilted his head, a softer smile spreading across his features. His gaze moving down as his fingers followed, tracing the soft material of Freddy’s newest scarf and twirled it around playfully.

Freddy’s looks down with knitted eyebrows, watching as Jacob’s gloved fingers trail and caress the piece of cloth. He does something to Freddy, that boy. Each time. He admitted to himself and could not help but return the smile that Jacob graced him with.

_Maybe one of these days, his magic won’t affect him this much._

“Have you been keeping an eye on me, Jacob?” he asked, wincing when his voice came out a little ragged.

“Who me? No. I wouldn’t dare,” he blurted, comical, but too quick and a little unclear. Frederick frowned and studied him for a moment. There was a beat of silence between them , causing Jacob to give in and sit back up a little straighter. “Alright, I might have been looking out for you. Someone has to after your risky behavior of late, _Freddy_.”

Frederick was watching him carefully and gave another small frown. Jacob felt flustered, both by the confession and the penetrative stare the other man had pinned on him. He could not meet Frederick’s gaze, for he has this magnificent ability to completely knock Jacob off balance with just a glance in his direction. Instead he watched the light of the oil lamp flicker on the small table behind Abberline.

“You do realize that this is my job, Jacob. You of all people should understand.”

“Yes, but you’re more fragile than I am.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, look at you!”

“Excuse you!”

“ _Freddy_!”

Jacob shrugged again but didn’t look way from the lamp. “You got bigger fish after you.” he muttered. “I came to tell you that I’ll take care of them.”

He stood suddenly and Frederick had to tilt his head back to meet his gaze. The skin on the back of Frederick’s neck prickled uncomfortably as anxious-ridden flashes of Jacob _taking care_ of his bounties before flickered through his mind. He cleared his throat. “You’re not exactly subtle, Jacob.”

“Neither are you,” He countered, referring to Frederick’s many failed disguises. Jacob huffed a laugh. “Trust me, Freddy.”

“I’ve been there, didn’t work out that well last time.” Frederick bit his lip to keep his own smile at bay even as he felt his pulse quicken at the sight of Jacob chuckling at him.

“I take care of my friends, Freddy. _You’re welcome_.”

Jacob’ smirk shifted as walked back to the edge of the window, ready to take his leave. Then Jacob stopped suddenly and looked over at him. Frederick could now only make out the features of Jacob’s face by the soft glow of the lanterns and the residual light coming from his window.

“Freddy, why did you buy _that_ scarf?” Jacob suddenly asked, voice soft. Thankful for the dim light when his own cheeks began to heat up again.

Frederick hesitated for a second. “Well. Well, you liked it,” he said carefully.

Jacob hummed in agreement and smiled at that, exhaling from the corner of his mouth.

“It looks good on you.” Jacob said then, and ducked his chin to hide the enormity of his grin. Already half way through the window.

“H-hush! And be subtle!” Freddy yelled after him and smiled when he heard Jacob laugh.

“Where’s the trust, Abberline?” he asked, tone deliberately hurt. “I’ll do my best.” Jacob promised and Freddy watched as he turned and jumped out, disappearing into the streets of London.

Frederick leaned against the edge of his window. “Twat.” He mumbled under his breath as he watched him go. But the smile of his face could not be shifted not even when a few hours later, he found a couple of roughed up men – Tied up and bruised — in front of his doorstep of the police station. A little note left beside them.

_“Subtle enough for you?”_

Freddy could only laugh and then flush a little as he spotted the confused faces of his fellow policemen. Freddy grinned, hiding his amusement with his hand as he pretended to scratch at his chin.

“Blockhead.”

Just because he thinks the sun shines out of his arse, doesn’t mean he’s less of a bastard.

But nonetheless he caught himself smiling, tugging his beloved scarf around himself a bit tighter. Forever remembering the picture of Jacob softly trailing it with an affectionate touch of his fingers. His touch was like a soft caress ordering skin to shiver, until Freddy finds himself craving more physical affection than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was quite short. I just wanted this to be out of my system. Next chapters should be a bit longer, if you'd like me to continue.  
> Leave some feedback, I love those.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darlingjacobfrye

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first chapter of this long story ahead. Hopefully all will go as planned and my muse will remain with me. If anyone is interested to be my editor, please let me know on my tumblr.
> 
> If you want to hang out: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darlingjacobfrye


End file.
